Back to the Beginning
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: -SYOC- Closed. I unlocked the door to the music room. Our music room. I had looked over, and saw the picture of Finn hanging on the wall. I was amazed that Sue Sylvester hadn't found a reason to take the picture down, and I sit at the piano where Brad had always played, and thought to myself, I'm going to bring Glee Back.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, first off, I didn't want to do this at first, until one of my friends (aka one of the co-authors of this story) kind of talked me into. Anyways, this SYOC picks up where Sam is, where I assume he is at the end of the season 5 finale.

I will mention, I don't believe Sue will be in this story, whereas, I don't think I would be able to pull her character off correctly.

Also, I will try to avoid as many spoilers as possible, because, it wouldn't be original, if they were in here, now would it.

As always, the app will be on my profile. Also, before, I begin, anyone who submitted a character to my previous syoc, _Losers take All,_ and would like them to have a chance in this story, please let me know. I will be more than happy to re-consider them.

Okay, on with the intro.

[Back to the Beginning]

[Sam Evans POV]

I unlocked the door to the music room. Our music room. No scratch that. I was looked over, and saw the picture of Finn hanging on the wall. I was amazed that Sue Sylvester hadn't found a reason to take the picture down, and even if she had, I would have torn this school a part to find where she had hid it.

She hated him. She hated us.

I take a deep sigh, and head to the where Brad had always sat at the piano, and had begun to play the first song that had popped in my head. Then I stop. I couldn't do it. It wasn't that I was afraid, it was that, well. I don't know what it was. Then I remembered what Mr. Schuester, had done. He had given us a chance, and even when the going got tough, he had encouraged us to not give up.

Then I had made a mental note to save that for a lecture later. Maybe, after I had members, since, I was sure that there would be some that would be interested in joining. I remain seated at the piano, and think a couple more seconds. If there was anyone in this school, that was going to help me out with bringing this glee club back, there was only one person, hands down that would help me with Glee club, and that person, was the one and only, Mercedes Jones.

-BttB-

"Mercedes, please, this Glee club needs you," I begged with her, as we sat at Breadstix, as we had many times before when we were here before. When we were members of this school.

"No, Sam, it needs you, especially now that Mr. Schuester is the leader of Vocal Adrenaline, which, as we both know, was against his wishes, and Sylvester had something to do with it," Mercedes answered him back, with a quick smile.

"Come on Mercedes, please, you would be perfect, and you're the only one who can lay it down on the kids. You've been there, we've been there," Sam pleaded again, as he grabbed her hand, and laid his head on her shoulder. Since he left New York, and came back to William McKinley, they decided to work out there problems, and for now, remain friends.

"You know I hate giving in to you, so easily, and quickly, but damn it, Sam Evans, I'll do it," she tells happily, and revealing her true inner diva, as both of their eyes met.

"Thank you Mercedes. Tomorrow, after school," Sam told her, and smiled. That was when he had courage to do this.

"Tomorrow after school," Mercedes agreed, as they got up, and headed to pay for their food.

This was also when Sam had figured, that he could totally bring Glee club back, and hopefully have no one like Sue Sylvester to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this isn't an official chapter. It's more of a filler chapter, since I'm looking for a few more characters, so this can work. I almost have all of my ND characters filled, and need a couple more boys to fill the twelve spots I would like filled. Anyone who doesn't make it into ND, will be in another group, Harmonic Street, for anyone who has read my syoc, _McKinley Radio_, you'll know what I'm getting at.

The official the cast will be posted by the end of the week. If I haven't messaged you yet, hang in there, I will. I promise.

* * *

Somehow word had simply gotten around. Sam Evans had wanted to get New Directions back up, and running. Even with William Schuester now coaching for Vocal Adrenaline, and Finn Hudson passing, Sue Sylvester was no longer principle, and everyone could breath happily. Well except for homework.

Everyone except, Blake Adams, he smiled, as he thought to himself how happy he was that Sam Evans had wanted to do it. Bring it back. Then he thought to himself, hell, maybe just maybe, he could try it. He even remembered a couple of years ago, he was a student at William McKinley, and was a part of the New Directions, but now, he was here. Working as a theater director at Williams Academy, which, in all honesty, wasn't that far from Lima. It was only twenty minutes, depending on the traffic.

That was when he had gotten the idea to call Sam about it. Maybe Sam would even give him some advice that would work.

It went to voice mail. Typical, Blake supposed, as he put his cell phone back in his pocket, and went straight for the piano, which, had sat in back of the stage, in the Performing Arts Center at the Academy, and he began to play a song in which he hadn't sung for a while, but knew every word to for sometime now. He wouldn't forget them anytime soon. 

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Then Sam had called him back. Of course, leave it to Sam to call when Blake had been thinking about what was supposed to happen, and why he walked away from his life at Emerson College, which had been his dream since he lived in Boston as a kid.

"You called?" asked Sam, as though, it weren't obvious.

"Yeah, I called," Blake answered, remembering back to how dumb Sam could be when we wanted people to think it.

"I wanted to know, how you were doing on auditions for New Directions," Blake told him, which, in all reality, it kind of was. He just didn't want Sam to know about the idea he had for a glee club at the Academy.

"We don't start auditions until tomorrow, because, Mercedes, and I agreed on that, and technically the day was already over when I came back," Sam had told him happily. "How did you know about that, anyways?" Sam asks wonderingly before Blake could get a word in otherwise.

"It's on almost everyone's Facebook, as well as Quinn, and Puck finally getting married," Blake told him, as he smiled in the phone.

"Oh well in that case, and I'll have to congratulate them later, it's about time they finally decided to say I do," Sam answered back, as he stood at the cashiers area, and paid the bill at Breadstix.

"Anyways, tomorrow, I'll let you know about ND auditions," Sam finally added.

"Oh Sam, one more thing, I'll be starting my own glee club, and may the best group take it to Nationals," Blake told him, as he finally decided to tell Sam, while he was walking down the steps of the stage, before he decided to exit out the side door of the Academy's auditorium in the Performing Arts Center.

"Blake Adams, challenged accepted," Sam happily told him, as the call ended.

Tomorrow, he would have to hope like hell that he could pull this off, as Mr. Schue had done before him, because, unlike the other students, only he and Mercedes knew how challenge accepted Blake Adams was.

* * *

So which way should I type the story? In first person, or third?  
Also, if you haven't seen the question, for the play, Les Miserable of Phantom of the Opera?  
Okay, again, the cast list will be up by this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Cast List (in no apparent order)

Also, on a note: thank you for the advice given by everyone already! You guys (and ladies) rock!

Also, I would like to mention, I changed this cast list a lot before I was satisfied with it. 

* * *

New Directions – Girls

Magnolia 'Mags' Isabelle Marshall 16 / Sophomore / Claire Holt (submitted by RosemaryAlysse)

Alexa 'Alex' Stone 16 / Junior / Selena Gomez (submitted by me)

Odette van der Meer 16/ Sophomore / Cady Groves (submitted by Riana Salvatore)

Ella Rose White 16 / Sophomore / Ariana Grande (angierae101) (originally in _Losers Take All_)

Eleanor Hudson /17 / Junior / Kristina Romanova (submitted by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6)

Jessica Olbaid /16 / Junior / Jessica Stam (She dyes her hair) (submitted by Frozen Field)

Gina Angelica McKenna 14/Freshman / Savannah McReynolds (submitted by Linneagb) 

* * *

New Directions – Boys

Owen McKniel 17 / Senior / Tom Payne (submitted by Rougeification)

Theodore 'Theo' Denton 17 / Junior / Callan McAuliffe (submitted by Oreh Keats) (Originally in _Losers Take All_)

Tristan Goldman 16/ Junior / Peyton Meyer (submitted by Calisurfingboy2) (originally in _Losers Take All) _

Daniel 'Danny' LeChance 17/ Junior / Tony Oller (submitted by Le loup d'hurlement)

Christopher George Butler Jr. 15 / Freshman / Jake Short (submitted by Linneagb) (originally in _Losers Take All_)

Xander Miller 18 / Senior / Ed Sheeran (with dark hair) (submitted by For The Forgotten Kids)

Ocean Garrity 17 / Junior / Leo Howard (keep in mind, Ocean, won't technically be in ND until later. Submitted by me) 

* * *

Harmonic Street (rival group, sort of like the Warblers, and will appear more than once)

Hunter Cyrella Jaxerson 16 / Sophomore / Emily Rudd (submitted by Mask Is Always Changing)

Maria Black 15 / Sophomore / Kat Deluna (Yonna9queen)

Adam Olbaid 17 / Junior / Joey Graceffa (submitted by Frozen Field)

Arianna Marie Coleman (known as Ari, Anna or Annie to her friends) / 16 / Sophomore / Lucy Hale* (submitted by IloveheartlandX)

Rihan Miller 17 / Senior / Jenna McDougall (submitted by For The Forgotten Kids)

* * *

I believe this is the most characters, I have ever accepted. Everyone seemed so interesting, and I couldn't turn any of them down. Heck, I even have some of my other characters that haven't been accepted into other SYOC's, or the SYOC was never heard of again coming into this story. My biggest paranoia is that I'm going to do them all wrong, in which, I hope not to do.

The first chapter will be McKinley, and then the Academy. Each chapter will go back in forth, but every now and then, it will strictly be McKinley or the Academy, and eventually merging together for a Music-Off, which, will sort of be like they did in _Pitch Perfect_, but a tad bit different. Will they face each other at Nationals? That part I won't give away.

Before, I begin, and end this rather (probably) pointless A/N, I will mention, due to one vote, each play is tied.

Thanks to the awesome Linneagb, for the cover of this story!

Questions, concerns, comments? Feel free to PM me anytime about it, and yes, eventually the chapters will get longer, and more characters will be introduced.

* * *

{Back to the Beginning}

{Official chapter 1}

{Alex's POV}

"Ocean Garrity, star skateboarder, and president of the skateboarding club, do you intend to show DuVall High School up this season?" I ask him teasingly as he stops at his locker beside me. Okay, lets make it clear, the skateboarding club, really wasn't authorized by the school, and well, Ocean, kind of went and made it a club without the school.

"Well, yes, gees Alex, does that even need to be a question?" he asks, as he opens up his locker, and grabs his Algebra Two textbook for his first class of the day. "It should be as obvious, as you wanting to date me," he answers me back, as some of the popular cheerleaders walk by, already, judging who was cool, and who wasn't.

"I don't want to date you, haven't we already been through this?" I remark, as I finally decide to open my locker.

"Uh-uh, keep telling yourself that. Anyways, skateboarding pictures tonight at six?" he throws all together, before I can say anything else, and I push some of the hair out of my face, and briefly look into his hazel green eyes.

"Fine, but Breadstix afterwords," I bargain with him, and then he shuts his locker, and heads in the direction of his class, or where is friends are.

"Why do you hang out with him?" Tristan Goldman, my best friend since freshman year asks, as I shut my locker. I didn't even know he was there. Then again, he was sneaky like that.

"Because, he needs pictures for the skateboard team, and I like him," I admit, and shrug my shoulders, as we start to head for class.

"He's a jerk," Tristan protests, as he tucks his arms underneath each other, and I meet his blue eyes. Okay, I admit it, I've known him for three years now, and yes, I have a crush on him, but it's not like I'm going to tell him that anytime soon.

"Why, because, he's a skateboarder who actually studies, and plays guitar?" I ask, as I roll my eyes, and we turn the hallway, which would lead us to Biology.

"No. He's just nothing but trouble," Tristan protested, and our eyes met for a brief moment.

"I hate to say it Tristan Goldman, but if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were jealous," I tell him, as we enter the Biology classroom, and take our seats across from each other.

"I'm not jealous," he protests back, as he pulls out his Biology textbook, and pretends to study it.

"Okay then, study session tonight at my place. I'll text you when I get home," I tell him, and smiled. _If he only knew._

"Deal," he tells me, as the second bell for class goes off, and class begins.

[BttB]

[Christopher's POV]

I had survived the first half of the day. Well, hey, every freshman dreads the first day, because they hear the stories about being shoved in the lockers, or having the awkward crush on the senior, which happens to be the star quarterback, or soccer play. Okay, maybe the last part, wasn't my case. I wouldn't have a crush on the quarterback, unless, the QB was a girl, in which, I had doubted would happen.

"Hey you," I hear my friend, Gina, announce, as she catches up with me at my locker. I had now assumed that she went to her locker first, and then decided to catch up with me.

"I take it, you went to your locker first?" I guessed, as I ran my fingers through my hair a bit, and then looked back at her, and then down the hallway where the rest of the students were hanging out or just headed to class, or whatever else was on their agenda.

Gina, and I were on our way to class, when we had saw it happen, and me, being me I had to step in and help. We had just witnessed someone being pushed into a locker, and judging by the football jersey, it had to have been one of the popular jocks in this school.

"We don't accept your type here!" the attacker announced proudly, as though, it were his place to judge. I hoped that someone caught him doing this. A couple of cheerleaders walked by, and acted like they didn't see anything. That was emblematic. I guessed.

"Go back home, you, She-Male, or whatever you are!" he yells again. That was when I could finally notice what he had looked like. His eyes are blue, his hair brown but so short it doesn't really show.

"Bobby Jonas, don't you have a class to get to?" I announce after I realized who it was. I may be a freshman, but I still know some students who are in the upper grades. Then again, everyone in McKinley, knew of Bobby Jonas, the Quarterback, who became the star after one of the popular football stars had left the team for Glee club.

"None of your business, Freshman," he tells me, while he's still holding his victim against the locker.

"It kind of is, if you think about it," I answer Bobby back, as the bell rings for class to begin, and tells us that we have four minutes to get to class, or be tardy.

"Thanks," the girl announces, as she gets her breath back, after Bobby left for class.

Our eyes meet, and I smile.

I was actually kind of shocked that Gina hadn't said anything.

"Your welcome. I'm Chris," I tell her, and look back at Gina. "And this is Gina," I add.

"Isaiah," she introduces, as she adjusts her backpack, and we start to walk together, as we head for our classes, and spot a girl with a backpack, and carrying a copy of _Les Miserable_ in her hand. She looked familiar from earlier today, but I couldn't figure out why. Maybe, it would dawn on me later.

"Isaiah, Chris, and I have a little study group today at his house, if you want to come," Gina speaks up happily, as it seemed we had become friends.

"I would love to," Isaiah tells us, as she smiles, and enters her math classroom.

"I was going to audition of glee club today, should we ask Isaiah, if she wants to?" I ask Gina with a curious smile, as I meet her brown eyes.

"Sure, I think she would like that," Gina answers me, as we head into class together.

{BttB}

{Odette's POV}

Two things I was already interested in. One. The soccer star, Sophia Bilson, who was still trying to play the straight card, but after last night, I damn well that she wasn't. Two. Glee club. I was interested in one more than the other. So what do I do? Walk straight up to Sophia.

"About last night?" I question her, as I try to block her from sight, so not everyone would know what was going on. Not everyone needed to know Sophia was gay. That would be headline news, and for once, I wanted the girl who wasn't.

"Yeah, I was drunk, what about it?" she snaps back at me, as she meets my brown eyes, and I meet her blue eyes.

"Oh, so you're going to pretend that you didn't want me. I could totally tell you wanted me," I protest to her, as I get closer to her, and I could feed off the denial. _Amateurish _lesbians, or bisexuals are always the worse. They get drunk, want you to sleep with them, and wake up denying it the next morning.

"What the eff are you talking about?" Sophia asks me, flirtatiously, and trying to sound confused, as our eyes meet again, and then she pushes some of the hair back behind my ear, after she gets done playing with it.

"You were drunk last night, and basically begged me to sleep with you," I remind her, in which, now I was guessing, she was pretending not to remember.

"So, did you?" she asks me, as she backs up against the wall, making it definite that no one could see her.

"What do you think?" I ask her sarcastically._ Damn, I hated how she was turning me on right now. _

"I don't have practice tonight, so what do you say about watching season one of _Arrow_?" she asks me innocently. "No one will be around tonight, my parents and brother are still in Bermuda," she adds as she runs a finger down my jawline.

"How does five o'clock sound?" I ask her, as I calculate Glee club auditions in my head. Then after that, Sophia Bilson, and I would be a couple, and it just might not be season one of _Arrow _we'll be watching.

"Don't be late," she tells me, as she winks, and heads in the direction of her next class. I couldn't wait, and my parents money, couldn't buy me this girl, even if it tried.

{BttB}

{Owen's POV}

My final year at McKinley. Thank God! I can't wait to get out of this good for nothing town. Maybe head to Miami, or Boston, since I hear that they have good college choices. Hell, maybe even Chicago. My aunt is still pressuring me about attending college as soon as I graduate, and the deadline for most colleges is in October, so I'm basically screwed.

That was when she appeared. No, not my girlfriend, Holly. Someone else, I didn't know.

"Hi, I was wondering, if you knew where Mr. Ballinger's room was. I kind of lost my floor plan, and I just started here," she tells me.

I look and acknowledge her pretty blue green eyes, and that she has her hair done up in a bun, which was now sort of wrecked, so I assumed she done her hair up rather quickly this morning. She stood about five feet tall, and I wasn't about to guess her weight. Not that she was fat, because, she wasn't. I wouldn't have judged, even if she was. Then I decide to speak.

"I do, actually," I tell her honestly, and think back to when I sort of blew the Chemistry classroom up, and well, lets say, it was made known that I wasn't to attend his class anymore after that. Then again, it wasn't my fault, Chemistry class is for nerds, who actually know what they're doing.

"I'm Eleanor, but you can call me Ellie," she told me, as we walk past the over popular cheerleaders. Well lets face, they're only popular because they sleep with the football team, and at Homecoming, they basically beg the underclassman to make sure that Queen Bee wins. Cheerleaders at this school, still judge you in the end.

"Owen," I introduce, as we finish walking down the hallway towards the Chemistry room was. I don't bother to go any further.

"What are you doing at lunch time?" Ellie asks me with a smile, and totally out of the blue.

"Checking out college stuff, to make my family happy, or pissed off. I'm sure which yet," I tell her, even though, that wasn't what I had in mind. I wanted some alone time with my girlfriend.

That was when I saw Danny LaChance walk by. He was almost my twin. Seriously. He was, except, he's more cocky, and aggressive most of the time, and I kind of missing hanging out with him. Over the summer, I was doing odd jobs, and he was focusing on baseball, or hanging out with his boyfriend, Jayson, and then school came back.

"Well, I can help you with that. I like helping people out," Ellie tells me, as we stand at the doorway of the classroom, and she smiles. I like her. I wish they had more people like her in this school, maybe, just maybe, this school wouldn't have so much bullshit hanging around.

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" I ask jokingly, as I remember what my babysitter, Finn Hudson, would sometimes ask me. It's been a year, and I still can't believe he's gone. It was then, that I realized, Ellie kind of reminded me of him.

"Nope, I won't. Meet me in the library at lunch time, and I'll help you out. We can even, look up scholarship applications, high school is filled with them, and so are colleges," Ellie tells me with a smile, as the bell for class begins.

When she turns around, she has OUT & PROUD written on her messenger bag. I smile, as I think about how much, this girl, will totally rock McKinley High this year, especially, since she seemed to have that attitude that screamed "Kick my ass! I dare you!" Then I headed to Economics class, wondering what I could do, to get me kicked out of that class as well. If I was lucky enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all the lovely and positive reviews. I do find it odd, that everyone reviewing are only those in ND. Oh well.

Anyhow, the winning play is -drum roll please-..._Les Miserable_. However, I will mention, I still haven't seen the movie, the newest one, or any of them before it. However, I am reading the book on my Tablet. Okay, that aside, any guesses as to who is coming back to direct it? A couple of people already know, so they won't be able to guess.

The first person, who gets it right, will get an exclusive scene, with their character, which may consist of a song, a scene, or the first week's assignment, that they wrote down.

Alright, on with the chapter.

* * *

{BttB}

{Chapter 2}

{Adam's POV}

"Alright, ladies, and gentleman, as of this moment, all twenty six of you, are either cast and crew of the play that I choose. I'm Mr. Adams, and well we know all of that. In this auditorium, there will be no cell phones, no texting, no food or drink," Blake announces, as he stands on the stage, with his Rolling Stones t-shirt, and Gryffindor necktie, as well as his thirty dollar jeans he had bought at the Gap. He was wearing no shoes, only mismatched socks.

"Any questions?" he asks, as he scans the crowd, already knowing that they didn't like what he had just said, but not the less, he didn't care. Well, he did, just not at the moment.

"What's our play? _High School Musical_?" one of the boys in the middle row asks.

"Actually, I figure you guys can choose the play, and I have three choices," Blake spoke up, as he walked closer to the edge of the stage.

"What are the Mr. Adams, I want to try for the lead," another girl, on the left side of the auditorium asks, as she sounds excited.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. I present to you, _Legally Blonde_," Blake announces happily holding up the script that was by his left foot, and smiled at the students. "Anyone object?" he added, as he looked right at Adam, and thinking, that he would be the perfect one to play the part of Emmett. That was when he had noticed another student, who had been on the left side of the auditorium, whom, he thought would be the perfect student to play Elle Woods, the main girl of the show.

"Alright, tomorrow's class, we'll hold auditions, and the cast will be up on Friday, today, however, I'll be here for glee auditions," Blake added just before the bell wrung announcing the beginning of the next class. Adam immediately picked up his backpack, and headed towards the exit, so he could stop by his locker, and get his book that he would need for his next class.

"Hi Hunter," he greeted a girl who stood about five foot three, and had shoulder length brown hair, which, had been in a French Braid, and was sporting a t-shirt of Alice falling down the Rabbit Hole. Her blue eyes, had met his ocean green eyes, and smiled, and then, rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Not so Prince Charming?" Hunter asks, as she opens her locker to grab her copy of _the Call of the Wild, _in which, in her opinion had been the most boring book she had ever read, and thought about how hippies in the sixties must have liked reading this book, because, she sure as the hell didn't.

"Oh come on Hunter, you and I know we can handle a movie night," Adam tells Hunter sarcastically, as he finally opens up his locker, and grabs his Spanish Two book, in which, he doubted that he would study or even pay attention to.

"And you know, I'll say bullshit, so what is your real idea?" Hunter addresses, as the bell rings.

"We both audition for Glee club tonight, then a study night until one thirty tomorrow morning," Adam tells her, as he had it all planned out, knowing, that she would say _yes_ by the end of the day.

"So, in other words, you want me to do your homework for you again?" Hunter asks, knowing what Adam had been planning, and knowing what the answer was. As much, as she hated hanging out with him, she hating admitting, that she also liked him.

{BttB}

{Joshua POV}

Joshua had permission from Blake to be in the auditorium, as he had told him, he would be using it during free period, to film for Joshua's college application. The truth was, Joshua hadn't been living at home for a few weeks now, even, though, he would be eighteen in two weeks. He hadn't even told his best friend, and crush, Brendan James, that he had come out to his father, that he was gay, and that he was homeless. He couldn't go to the hotel, because, you had to be eighteen to get a room without an adult, and would need money.

That was when he started to sing the words to one of his favorite songs, as he had a certain person in mind that he was going to send it to, as soon as he finished recording himself singing.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

When Joshua finished, he heard applauding. Luckily, he had just finished recording, as he heard it, so Brendan wouldn't hear that part. To his shock, it was Blake. He didn't know what to think, which was odd, because, Joshua, was always thinking up something.

"You sounded great. I could use you for my glee club," Blake tells him, as he smiles, and meets Joshua's brown eyes.

"I was singing, so I could send in my application to University Southern California," Joshua tells Blake happily. Aside Brendan, Joshua had now realized that this was the only person he had told, even though, he hadn't applied yet.

"That's a good school. They have all kinds of scholarships that would help as well, and if they don't accept you, they're nuts," Blake states.

"Thanks," Joshua tells Blake, as he smiles.

"What's your name?" Blake finally asks, as Blake once again took off his shoes, in which, Joshua found odd, but didn't say anything. Then again, Blake's shirt of the Rolling Stones was odd as well.

"Joshua Chamberlain," Joshua tells him, hoping that Blake wouldn't ask that overplayed question that everyone else asked. He would hate to use the excuse that his mother was a history buff, in which, she really wasn't, but Joshua wasn't about to go there with that one. He hated talking about it.

"Well Joshua, I hope to see you back here after school," Blake tells Joshua happily, as the bell announces the end of class, and Joshua decides now to send it to Brendan. Today, Joshua, would tell Brendan about coming out to his father, and ask, if he could crash at Brendan's house.

As Joshua, came in view of Brendan at his locker, Brendan had already been all over the star soccer player, and it had looked like to Joshua, that they had just quickly kissed. Joshua, had quickly turned away, feeling betrayed by the two people he had cared about most, and turned to head back to his own locker to grab the books for his accounting class.

{BttB}

{Maria's POV}

It had already been planned. The party. The way that she was going to sleep with Alicia Blackamoor, the most popular cheerleader on campus. Sure, Alicia, was bisexual, and hot, but who really cared about that? Especially, in this school. Maria, already had it planned out. If Alicia, didn't sleep with her, or at least, have sex with her, she was going make sure that Alicia, wasn't top dog on campus anymore, and she would tell Alicia's current boyfriend, Shawn, that Alicia, was pregnant with his brother's baby, which, wasn't true, but it would work.

By lunch time, everyone in the school, who had a social life, knew about the party.

"Hey Maria Venus Flytrap, thanks for the invite," one of the popular guys, who Maria, was sure that she had slept with, last year, announced at lunch time, and gave her the "call me" with his invisible phone. She smiled, but then gave him the finger, as he walked out of sight. He was hot though. Whoever he was.

No one talked to Maria, unless, you either slept with her, or you wanted her bite afterwords, and most times, option two was what you got.

"Sorry," a red haired, six foot even boy with brown eyes, said as he ran into her by mistake.

"Yeah, jackass, you better be!" Maria yelled at him.

"You don't need to yell. I'm not even two feet away from you. Everyone can hear you, Princess," Joshua yelled back at her, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"Don't you talk back to me like that! I own this school!" Maria stated, as she showed her bark, to Joshua, as she showed the rage in her eyes, and the effect, as to what he had just said to her. She hated him, and she knew that Joshua didn't seem to care.

"You don't own this school, as much, as I hate to tell you, Princess," Joshua told her, as the bell for class had gone off. "If you own this school, Princess, explain to the teacher, why you're tardy for class," Joshua told her, as he was in the doorway as to his class.

"By the way, if you can't, I'll be looking for you at Glee auditions tonight, and oh yes, I'll be there," Joshua added, as he headed inside the classroom, and Maria thought of reasons as to why she would be late, and she would show Fred Weasley that she did own this school, and she wouldn't be showing up for those stupid glee auditions. Glee was for losers, anyways. Not for her.

As she walked into her class, she rolled her eyes. No one saved her, her seat in the front row, so she could appear as though she was taking notes. Oh well, sometimes, the back of the room was best for taking notes anyways, even when you didn't take them.

"Ms. Black, I hope that you're aware of being late, and in my class, I don't like students showing up late. Now you have two options, either, sit and be partners, this semester with Arianna Coleman, or you can type a double spaced, eight paragraph essay on the book, in which, we've been reading, which, will be seventy five percent of your grade," Mrs. Laurenta tells her, making it known, that she wouldn't take any slack from anyone.

"I'll take the partnership with Arianna, or whatever her name is," Maria tells the teacher. Like Maria would do her homework. Seventy dollars to a freshman nerd who actually did their homework, would do that for her.

Finally the bell announced the end of class, and Arianna ran to catch up with Maria, and as she did, she fixed her dyed purple hair, and pushed it out of her way. She was going to make sure, that she was going to Maria's party. Even, if that meant, bribing her by sleeping her with saying that she slept with her.

{BttB}

{Arianna's POV}

"Hey Maria, I can help you pass," Arianna proudly tells Maria, as a few of the other students, who were excited for the football game tonight, walk by.

"How is that, exactly?" Maria asks, showing that she didn't want to talk to her outside of the classroom, though, she was starting to think she was attractive. Maybe, it was the purple hair. Maybe, it was the brown eyes.

"I know a student, who, can help you with this lame book we're reading, and you get me into your party tonight. Hell, I'd even sleep with you," Arianna tells her, smiling, as he look Maria in her eyes.

"We may be in the same class together, but there is no way in hell, I'm letting you come to my party. It's by invite only, and only very few have the invite, and two. I don't sleep with people, who put me on their list, they have to be on mine," Maria informs her, as Alicia walks by, and Maria's eyes follow.

"You know, she doesn't sleep with people like you. Besides, she'd never go for you," Arianna tells Maria, as Alicia walks out of sight.

"Well, we'll see about that," Maria tells her, as leaves Arianna standing where she stood, and took off towards her next class, and left Arianna staring at her, neither one of them, knowing that they were thinking up ways to sleep with each other.

{BttB}

{Rihan}

Rihan couldn't believe it. Her now ex girlfriend, Ashlynn Weathers had cheated on her. She wouldn't question it. What was the point? Being that it was lunch time, she headed to the Performing Arts Center, so she could play the piano. It was the only way she would be able to express how she had felt. That was until she stepped inside the auditorium, and changed her mind.

She walked up to the empty stage, and began to sing the first song that had been on her mind, since she had known the song since this summer.

_All the things we've done_

_It's like we're living on the run_

_We never took the easy way_

_I'll tell you that this life ain't free_

_Why can't we just_

_Eat and drink like kings_

_We never took a like to fancy things_

_We never took the easy way_

_Our guns are feeling hot today_

_Why can't we just_

_See the things we want to see_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I can never let you go_

_Don't you ever let me go_

_We're close I can feel it_

"What that you're audition song?" someone had asked, which had shocked her, and made her jump a little. "Sorry, did I scare you?" he added happily, and ran his fingers through his hair, and then smiled.

"Audition for what?" she asked sounding confused, and sad at the same time, as her eyes met his brown hair, and noticed his spiked hair, and Rolling Stones shirt, but still not knowing who he was.

"Glee club. Harmonic Street," Blake answered her, as he revealed the name that just popped in his head. He hoped that it didn't sound that cheesy.

"I don't like singing in front of big groups," Rihan told Blake, as she played with the strings on her Hogwarts hoodie.

"That's okay. We don't sing in front of people, well, until Sectionals, which, is usually in October, if we're good enough," Blake told her, hoping that this would change her mind, or convince her otherwise. That's about what it was when he was in McKinley. He could tell by the looks of her face, that she was still deciding.

"You don't have to give me answer right now. You can come back today after school, if you decide to," Blake told her. He almost told her, that her voice was beautiful, but decided not to push it, just in case, and headed into the backroom, as she remained on the stage, still thinking it over.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thank you everyone who has been leaving positive reviews, even, if they are short. So, this is how auditions will go down: Harmonic Street, and then New Directions, since this is part two of hopefully introducing everyone for ND (I hope).

Keep guessing, so far no one has it right, though, Immortality Is Impossible has the right theory. As I mentioned, only two other people, aside myself know who it is.

I also changed about how Owen is discovered, but just a tiny bit. Everything else, I will keep the same for him.

Alright, on with the chapter.

{BttB}

Chapter 3

{Tristan's POV}

Whoa! For Junior Historical Social Experiment, we got Game of Thrones. Honestly, as much as I watch Highlander, of course, Game Of Thrones, I can't believe it. I'm pumped. Okay, for those wondering, the Junior Historical Social Experiment, is what every student in McKinley dreams of, because, it's an entire week, where, you get to cosplay (per say) and battle the Seniors, and whoever wins, gets title of the year. I would detail it more, but, I'm sure I've bored you by now.

I grab the books for my next class when I'm slammed up against my locker, by Danny LeChance, a junior, who is also in my class, who thinks he Captain Bad ass, or something.

"What the hell?" I yell at him, as I meet his green eyes, and observe his messy hair. Compared to him, I'm an ant, and he's the giant, though, we're both about the same height.

"What the hell, what?" he asks, as he meets my blue eyes, not that he cared any.

"Why is it in your nature, to feel, you have to beat everyone up? You're not the bad ass, you think you are!" I state to him, as he lets go, as a couple of cheerleaders walk by. I thought, he was dating, Jayson, then again, that was over the summer, and by now, he could have broken up with him.

"Yeah, thanks for the news flash," Danny states, and smiles sarcastically, as he gets ready to show me who's boss.

"Mr. LeChance, may, I have a word with you?" our guidance councilor, Ms. Beiste, asks, as though, she had been waiting for this. If there was one thing about Mrs. Beist, it was that she didn't take any bullshit, and she would always make sure you had whatever she told you done. As she stands in the hallway, I notice, not only is she wearing a Titans football jersey, but she was also wearing a wedding ring, or an engagement ring, and then, even though, Danny didn't want to, he stepped inside the guidance office, and Ms. Beiste shut the door behind her.

Finally, I head towards my locker, which, had been my destination in the first place. That was when I ran into someone that I didn't know. Then again, when you only hang out, with your best friend, whom you have a crush on, but can't say anything, because, it's obvious, she's into someone else, you really don't know anyone.

Her hair is golden blonde, and is done up, in a Renaissance styled braid, and is about to my guess, five feet even. I meet her blue eyes, and then quickly scan the hallways again.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I tell her, and then smile, as I decide to very badly attempt to spike my hair.

"That's' alright, we all make mistakes," she announces happily, as I look down, and noticed her Advanced Placement United States Government and Politic book. Damn, she must be really smart.

"Yeah, I guess, we do," I answer her, and think about asking her about the class that she was taking, and then, the bell rings, announcing class will begin soon.

"I'm Magnolia, but you can call me, Mags," she tells me with a wink, and then heads to class.

{BttB}

{Eleanor's POV}

Lunch time, and I hoped that Owen wouldn't forget. I head to the Learning Center, as it seems that isn't the hang out spot since, it's empty when I get there. I would have to help him, and like my cousin, Finn Hudson, I wasn't going to let him get out of this. That was for damn sure.

I look at my cell phone. 11:43. Then, right when I was getting ready to go search for him, he walks in, wearing a McKinley Titans hoodie, in which, looked like he had randomly stolen from the football storage room.

"SIT!" I demand, as he comes over my way, and by the look on his face, he shows he would rather be doing something else.

"Can I explain why I'm late?" he asks, as he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Nope. This is more important," I protest, as I meet his eyes. At this moment, I was totally thinking, if I weren't a lesbian, I would totally try to date him, or at least try. Then I focused into where we were again.

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

I hear him sing. Well, at least, I know one thing he's into. Singing. I wonder to myself, if he knows anything about Finn. Then I decide if I should say anything. I shrug it off for now. I make a mental note to talk to him later. I had to stop by aunt Carole's later, anyways since we were building up a scholarship in Finn's name, and as of now, I had the perfect nominee.

"So, you like to sing?" I ask Owen, as I had an idea to Google search now.

"Yeah, a little bit. I don't sing all that much," he tells me, and then smiles, and then looks at the laptop screen.

"They have schools for that, and, there's a glee club at this school. Tryout's are today after school," I tell him, hoping that he would catch onto where this was going.

"I'm not going in there. I might be labeled, or my social status, and changes for Homecoming King might be effected," he tells me, as he comes up with the excuse. Now he was reminding me of Noah Puckerman, who was Finn's best friend, and currently serving overseas.

"If Noah Puckerman could do it, I definitely think you can, besides, how can they turn you down with that voice," I point out. It was true, considering, I knew who had brought New Directions back.

"Noah Who?" he asks, sounding confused, or joking. I wasn't sure as to which.

"Never mind. Let's get back to this. Is there any spot that you want to look at?" I change the subject, as I get ready to type something into the search box.

"Boston. I've always wanted to go to Boston," he tells me. Again. I wasn't sure if he was serious, or not.

"Emerson College is a good college. It's right in the heart of the city, and walking distance to everything," I tell him, as I head for the website for the college.

"How do you know this?" he asks sarcastically. "What about art schools?" he asks quickly, before I could answer.

"I can look that up. Any idea where you want to look?" I ask, as I want to know if he has any school in mind, especially, since he was in the Northeast looks for school.

"Maine. Massachusetts. Anywhere aside this fucking town," he tells me, as the bell rings, and picks up his backpack, and quickly leaves the room.

I stand there, knowing, that I may be younger than him, but there was no way in hell, I was going to give up on Owen. No matter what.

{BttB}

{Theo}

Ella Rose White had been standing by her locker, as I headed to my locker. I smile, because, sometimes, I think I'm the only friend she has. That was when I noticed Danny LaChance was once again being the bad ass that he was known to be. Every school has one, and he's ours.

"Hey Ella, you down for watching _South Pacific _on VHS tonight?" I ask, as I meet her.

"I can't, I have to cram homework tonight," Ella tells me, smiling, and showing that she has regret for having to turn me down.

"No worries. We can do it some other time," I tell her, as I run my fingers through my hair, as I try to make it look like Ed Sheeran's, as I knew, Ella liked him. Then again, who didn't, especially after seeing the _Lego House _music video. Then again, it took me several watches to realize he didn't have a twin at all. Instead, it was someone else.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, that aside, are you auditioning for glee club today?" I ask, as I change the subject, as I decide to neglect the idea of going to my locker, and getting my next class's book. We probably wouldn't need it anyways. We rarely ever used it.

"I don't know. Maybe. Are you?" she wonders, as she looks at me, as we walk together towards her next class.

"I totally am," I tell her, as we walk, and pass Alexa Stone walking with Ocean Garrity, and I secretly wonder if they're a couple. Alexa had her hair up in a pony tail, and a messy one at that, and I noticed that she also had those overrated dork glasses on, which, kind of shocked me, because, she didn't seem the type that would wear those. I didn't pay attention to what the jackass named Ocean was wearing.

"Then, I guess, I'll go," Ella tells me, as she pulls me back in to where we are.

"Great. Bring your books, and we'll study at the Lima Bean afterwords," I tell her hopefully, as our eyes meet, and we smile for a second. "I'll even bring banana chips," I add jokingly, as the bell rings, and tells us we had better get to class.

"I don't think that banana chips will help. Besides, I have to take notes for that book, _the Fault in our Stars,_" she tells me, as she enters her classroom, and I turn to head for my class, in which, if I run, I'll make it just before the bell rings again. I had a feeling, I wouldn't want to be late for Mr. Vandegraff's class.

Unfortunately, as fast, as I can run. I still end up late.

"Mr. Denton," Mr. Vandegraff announces to the class, and I look at the six foot teacher. His green eyes look at me as though, I had better get to my seat immediately, and pay attention, because, today would be note taking day.

"You're late, seats are available in the back by Mr. Miller, who appears to be quiescence," he tells me, as he drops one of the textbooks on the ground, and has a loud after sound, and immediately Xander Miller shoots up, as though, he had missed something.

"Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, today, we'll be taking notes about The Culper Spy Ring," Mr. Vandegraff announces to the class, as I sit down beside Xander Miller, as I decide, I should probably pay attention this lesson, instead of doodling.

{BttB}

{Jessica's POV}

I was in the music room, just playing the piano. It was my free period, after all. I couldn't help but wonder why Odette had gotten to me when I saw her with Sophia, whatever her last name was. I was going to show her, I was over her, even, if she was just using Sophia, in which, I had already assumed she was. Then again, both girls would sleep with anyone, as long as they had legs, and were highly sexually active. I wouldn't doubt that right now, they were in the moldy janitor's closet, getting it on.

I turn my attention back to the piano, and play some more.

On second thought: I have cross country practice tonight, and I could definitely move on. I would have someone else to distract me.

I play with my shoulder length dyed blonde hair, and then stand up, and begin to sing.

_I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend_

_Sometimes you're better off alone_

_But if you change your mind, you know where I am_

_Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me_

_'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend_

That was when someone had come in. She jumped me a little, being, as to how she was so quiet, as she must have sneaked in, and I see that she's carrying a messenger bag, that stated that she was out and proud. I smile a little, knowing, that she's either bi, or lesbian. Her hair goes down over her shoulders, and she's wearing a Titans hoodie. Her hazel eyes are beautiful, and for a second, I believe I have a crush on her. I make a mental note to ask her, her name.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," she states, as our eyes meet, and I smile.

"I was trying to get my voice just right, I'm auditioning for glee club today after school," I tell her happily. I hope she didn't mind knowing what I was doing after school. I wasn't going to mention cross country though.

"You sounded nice. I think Sam and Mercedes will definitely accept you," she tells me, happily, as she decides to sit down beside me at the piano bench.

"Thanks," I tell her, ecstatic that she sat down beside me, and I start to think of ways to ask her out to the Local Diner tonight after auditions, and cross country, and hoping that she would say yes.

"No problem. Speaking of which, have you seen Sam," she wonders, as she smiles at me, and begins the keys to _Titanium_, and surprising begins to sing with the words.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

Then, something made me join in. Goddamn, this girl had voice. I needed to get her name as soon as we finished here.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Then she jumped back in, and she smiles again, as she looks at me, and as she's playing the keys, our fingers touch, but she doesn't seem to mind, and continues to sing.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Then we jump back in for the chorus.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

Then applause, as a male with blonde hair, sort of puffy lips, and brown eyes enters. I assumed he must have been Sam. He was dorky, as dorky could get.

"How long have you been standing there?" I snap, feeling offended that someone else had been watching, other than, this chick that I wanted to get to know.

"Long enough to hear a Panic at the Disco cover, and that kick ass version of _Titanium_," he tells me. Well, us, rather. Then I begin to wonder if he had sent this girl in here to recruit me. I had hoped not, even though, I had wanted to date her.

"She's good enough for glee club," the girl told him with a smile on her face.

"Was that a question?" Sam asks, as though, he were joking, and then looked up at a plaque of someone I didn't know.

"I'm saying Finn would have told her she was in. So she's good enough for Glee club," the girl tells him happily, as though, she had won the Golden Ticket.

"Well then, with that, we have our first three members," Sam tells us happily, as though, it were a contest to get members.

"Who are the other two?" the girl asks.

"Well, Ellie. There's you, Danny LaChance, and...," Sam begins, as I now know the girls name, and then looks at me, as to tell me his name.

"Jessica Olbaid," I tell Sam, and Ellie with a smile. More of a smile to Ellie, but still. As soon as I finish, I see, Odette, walk in with Sophia.

"Sophia, honey, you can wait outside, if you'd like. This will only take a minute," Odette tells Sophia, as she kisses the girl, and come further into the room.

{BttB}

* * *

So begins auditions. As of this chapter, I believe, I have covered everyone's POV. Anyways, that aside, I was on the edge of six pages. See? They're getting longer! Anyone that knows me...(hint hint Linneagb & Calisurferboy2) will notice I have a guest appearance by a certain Idol of mine in the story.  
Also, who, (aside your characters) are your favorites? Least favorite? I might even post the results on my Tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again to everyone who has placed positive reviews. I appreciate all of them. Also, sorry for the late updates, everything around my area on summer hours, and I'm sure that my two newest obsessions (_Haven _and _Orange is the New Black) _don't help.

Congrats to Linneagb for graduating! As promised, this is your graduation present, though, it might be a little bit late. Also, congrats to anyone else who has graduated this year.

Soon, I will be using time jumps, which will involve Homecoming (which will include a plot line from the Marc Hall Story) and then shortly headed into Sectionals.

Okay, on with the story.

{Chapter 4}

* * *

{BttB}

{Joshua's POV}

Joshua had arrived at the auditorium, the moment that the bell announced the end of the day. He wasn't planning on going to his locker until auditions were done. Upon arriving, he had pulled out his copy of _the Catcher in the Rye_ and was probably the only one in his class, who hadn't thought that the book was boring, and a waste of time to read.

That was when he had heard one of the double doors, open, which had no pulled him away from the story. He had no idea who the student was, but he had observed the semi shoulder length ginger hair, and thought of how he looked good with it, even if he did need a hair cut. He also noticed his brown eyes, and short nose, and that he stood maybe five foot eight, and also noticed the mesomorphic body type.

"Are you here to audition for glee club?" Joshua asked hopefully, as he met the boys eyes, and then smiled.

"No. I'm actually here to talk to Mr. Adams about the play," he tells Joshua, as he meets his eyes, and then decides to scan the auditorium.

"Oh. Well he should be here shortly," Joshua tells him, as he pretends to go back to reading his book.

"You must be in Ms. Willies's class," the boy announces, though, it was more of a guess, than it was anything else.

"Yes, but I'm probably the only one in class, who doesn't find the book boring," Joshua tells him. "I'm Joshua," he adds.

"I never understood the book," the boy told Joshua, as Blake walked into the auditorium, saw that Joshua and the boy were talking.

"If you need any help, I'm more than happy to help you understand it without cliff notes. This is my second time reading it," Joshua tells him freely, as he smiles, he just hoped that the boy wouldn't mind him crashing at his house, if it came to that.

"That would rock. I'm Jasper, but everyone calls me Jesse instead," Jasper tells him, as he plays with his hair, and makes it into a ponytail.

"You don't mind sticking around, do you?" Joshua asks Jesse happily. What Joshua hadn't told him was that he was already interested in the boy, as Blake walked back out onto the stage.

"Ahh Jesse, what may I do for you?" Blake asks cheerfully, as he had time to talk to Jesse.

"Well, Mr. Adams, I was thinking on auditioning for _Legally Blonde_," Jesse tells him, as one of the double doors opens again, and someone else walks in, and Joshua had been hoping that they would be auditioning for glee club.

"Tomorrow morning would be better," Blake tells Jesse, as he observed the boy, and noticed the other student who had come in.

"Okay thank you, Mr. Adams," Jesse tells Blake, as he takes a seat in the back of the auditorium, and decides to wait for Joshua.

{BttB}

{Adam's POV}

I walk into the auditorium, and that's when I saw Jesse whatever his last name was, talking with that Joshua something. Honestly, I never paid attention to peoples last names in class. That was when I also noticed him talking to Mr. Adams. I clear my throat as I head down to the stage, so I could audition for whatever this shit was.

"Mr. Adams, I'm here to audition for that thing you were talking about in class," I speak up.

"Oh yes, Glee club," Blake guesses, as he claps his hands together, and Adam sees Jesse head up towards the back of the room, as though, he were going to leave, but didn't.

"Yes, that's right," Adam announces innocently. In honesty though, it was really, so he wouldn't have to audition for that stupid play in class tomorrow. He was going to avoid it. _If he could_.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, and please, this is an a Capella group, so please, audition in a Capella style," Blake instructs, as he takes a seat down in the front row, beside Joshua, and waited for Adam to begin to sing.

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

"That's enough. Thank you, and please, Adam, I had better see you show up tomorrow for Harmonic Street rehearsals, as well as class," Blake announces to Adam, as he had made his final decision, about Adam being in the group. Blake would hate to admit, that was what he had hoped would happen when he announced the group in class.

"Sure thing, Mr. Adams," Adam happily noted, and gave Blake the thumbs up, as he walked down the stage, and headed towards the exit, which, was also when Hunter walked in, revealing a smile, as she saw Adam.

"I'll be outside," Adam told her with a smile, as they both looked down at the stage. As Hunter headed down to the stage to audition, Adam, had sat outside, and pretended to read a book, in which, he would Google information about later. Then a couple of minutes later, he put the book back in his bag, and sneaked back inside, and saw Hunter performing.

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

_She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store_

_'Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_

_And she forgets why she came here_

Adam couldn't help it. He thought that she had sounded good. Hell, if she auditioned for Elle, in _Legally Blonde_ she would nail it.

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame_

_She says, "None for you, dear Prince, I'm tired today_

_I'd rather sleep my whole life away_

_Than have you keep me from dreaming"_

_'Cause I don't care for your fairytales_

_You're so worried 'bout the maiden_

_Though you know she's only waiting_

_On the next best thing, next best thing_

Then Blake, and the other two boys had applauded, and he did as well. Damn, she was good.

{BttB}

{Rihan's POV}

As she walked into the auditorium, she spotted a boy in the corner, reading a book. She had no idea what the book was, but it looked like it had a blue cover from what she could see. Then, instead of headed to the stage, she sat down beside him.

"Have you auditioned yet?" Rihan asked, as she placed her messenger bag down in front of her.

"No. I'm not auditioning. I'm just waiting for auditions to get down, so I can study with Joshua," Jasper told her, as he scanned the auditorium for Joshua. "I'm Jesse by the way," he finally added, as he decided her would pretend to get back to the book.

"I'm Rhian," Rihan tells him happily, as someone else walks into the auditorium to audition for a spot on Harmonic Street. She spotted the dyed purple hair, and the looks of an eighties movie t-shirt, and Rihan watched her until she went to the front of the stage.

"What are you reading?" Rihan asks, as she was curious enough to find out what the book was.

"_The Fault in Our Stars_. It's a depressing book but rather good," Jesse tells her, as he decides to show her the book, as though, it would be evidence as to whether the book was any good or not. That was when they decided to watch the auditions. They teenagers that would hope that they would make into a music group that would eventually end up in Washington D.C. at the end of the year.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

The dyed purple haired teenager sang on stage, and she sang it beautifully. Rihan had thought that she should be in the group, but she was also thinking about how she couldn't think of the girls name, because, she knew that she was in class with her. In the middle of the performance, another girl walked in.

That girl was Maria Black, and Rihan wondered what the hell she was doing there.

{BttB}

{Maria's POV}

"I see you made it, Princess," Joshua sarcastically announced, as she came into view. He already knew, that this was going to be interesting. What he didn't want to say to Blake was, that they weren't going to be getting along. Him, and Maria, that was.

"Not that I want to be, now shut up, Fred Weasley!" Maria just about yelled at Joshua, and it seemed everyone could sense the tension in the auditorium. It had seemed, even Blake could.

"Is there a problem here?" Blake broke in, as to ease the tension.

"No Mr. Adams, there isn't," Joshua spoke up quickly, as he looked Blake in the eyes, and then back to Maria.

"Good. Now, let her audition, or I'll make sure that during duets, I'll make sure that you two get partnered up," Blake announced showing his leadership status.

"Mr. Adams, there isn't enough members to do duets with," Joshua protested, as he didn't seem to like this idea. Dealing with Princess Maria would be enough, since, Blake was going to accept her anyways, whether, Joshua liked it or not.

"Alright, Princess Maria, audition. We already know that you're going to be here, whether we like it or not, and please, whatever it is, don't screw this up, and we might consider you co-captain status," Joshua told Maria sarcastically.

"Joshua, enough. Maria, continue," Blake told her. Maria's brown eyes, scanned the room, and locked in on Blake, then she sighed slowly, as not to show any stress, and then began to sing the song that she had in mind.

_I keep on fallin'_

_In and out of love_

_With you_

_Sometimes I love ya_

_Sometimes you make me blue_

_Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used_

_Lovin' you darlin' makes me so confused_

_I keep on fallin'_

_In and out of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I'm lovin' you_

Joshua had to hand it to her. She had a killer voice, and could definitely lead them to Washington D.C. Later on in the year. As Maria finished up, and headed down where everyone else was, though, there wasn't very many people left in the auditorium. The two in the back, had left already, or so it had seemed, even though, one of them had looked like a dorm student, and the purple dyed haired teenager had caught Maria's eye. Then, she remembered, she had been wanting to sleep with Arianna tonight.

"Thank you everyone who came, and auditioned. First rehearsals are tomorrow right after school, and if you know anyone who would be interested in joining please bring them. The more members we get, the more fun we'll have," Blake told the remaining students who had had auditioned.

Joshua, and Maria had both doubted that.

"Fred Weasley, you had better bring it, because, I'm Number One here, and you'll just be Fred Weasley," Maria told him, as they stood by the exit, and before Joshua could say anything else, Maria had exited the auditorium.

{BttB}

* * *

Honestly, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but it's done and over with. Anyhow, thoughts & opinions would be much appreciated.  
Okay, so I want to this project (which might turn into a chapter) it's a 'mixed tape' (old school play list) of your characters. At least ten songs, and you don't need to give me reasons. I will also be posting these 'mixed tapes' on my Tumblr.  
Next, is the ND auditions, which will hopefully be longer. However, Alexa and Ocean won't be at auditions.


End file.
